Taking Chances
by fangirlmegss
Summary: Imagine if Finn never died? If Finn and Rachel were together forever and had an amazing daughter in their lives? Follow Finn, Rachel and there 16 year old daughter, Isla, through the ups and downs in their life. Unless stated otherwise all is written in Isla's POV. I DO NOT OWN GLEE!
It is my first day at McKinley High. I'm not showing it but I'm really nervous. I've heard so many bad stories of McKinley but my mama forced me to go since it's where she and dad went and they have both worked there for 3 years. I already have my day planned out, try NOT to get slushied, sign up for glee club and make friends in that order. Mama and dad are running glee club this year so they are making me try out despite me despising singing; I'm more of the football kind, well I don't but that's what my parents think. Anyway I'm going to get going, I don't want to be late on my first day. They say first impressions last a lifetime but I've always thought otherwise.

Well, I'm finally here. It seems so much bigger than I remember. It seems weird to think that only a couple of years ago, mama and dad were walking down this exact corridor in the same position as me. I came out of my thoughts as a cold, icy substance hit my face. Oh no, not the slushie. The one thing I wanted to avoid. However, I was prepared, go to the toilets, clean myself up, dab the stain out and say no more. The slushies are just something unavoidable and I'd be coping with them more or less every day. What a way to start off a Monday morning with my least favourite lesson, gym. I didn't do much, just kicked a ball about the room. Second block is slightly better, drama with mama. I don't want people to know who my parents are. It would be odd if everyone knew. She didn't make any of us do much, it was basically a boring introduction lesson and she kept giving me evil glares across the room. Probably from the fact I didn't listen to anything she said. After a couple more blocks it was finally dinner. I never eat a lot in a day so dinner was just a time to chill. I spend it in the Auditorium. It was huge, it was my mama's escape and will be mine. I sat on the piano and started playing 'how long will I love you.' I always loved this song, it reminds me of mama whenever I sing it. I was oblivious to everything around me in this large room. All my thoughts and worries got lost in the song. I finished the song, sighed and let a small smile creep onto my face. I hadn't realised my dad was there until he started clapping.

 **Finn's POV**

I was walking past the Auditorium, the place where our glee club used to hang around at dinners, and I heard a beautiful voice. Something like I had never heard before. I had to check it out. I opened up the door and took a quick glance at the girl sat at the piano. It was Isla. The one girl whom I though hated singing; she had proved me wrong. She finished the song and I could tell how happy it made her. I clapped at her and walked up onto the stage.

 **F – 'Isla, since when could you sing like that. I thought you hated music?'**

 **I – 'I did dad, but I started singing a few months ago. It was something I could do which would make me forget about everything happening around me.'**

 **F – 'Awe baby, come here'**

 **Isla's POV**

Dad held out his arm which I willingly accepted and held me close. Me and Dad had always been close and now we were closer than ever. I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes and everything went cloudy for a few seconds. I wiped my eyes and then my dad said something I will never forget.

 **F – 'I love you darling'**

Dad is one of those guys who doesn't say 'I love you' much. Whenever anyone says it to him he always says ditto, so when he says it I always feel so happy inside. I'd only ever heard it on the odd occasion when I was younger and he was with mama.

 **I – 'Love you most'**

The bell rang for the end of dinner and I walked out with my dad. He was teaching me now anyway. History; which I enjoyed a lot. To be fair nobody thought my dad would become much but he worked hard and achieved what he thought was the impossible. That lesson went way too quickly and I had a free last block. I went to the Auditorium which was basically always free. There was all sorts of instruments and my mind went straight to the guitar at the side of the stage. I plucked a few notes and then started playing. I did 'Outcast'. I could relate to the song so much because I had felt like an outcast for my whole life. I never really fitted in anywhere. It was finally the end of school and I went over to mama's classroom.

 **I – 'Can I get a lift home with you?'**

 **R – 'Of course babe, I'm parked out front. I'll be five minutes, wait by the car'**

 **I – 'Okay, see you in a minute'**

I walked outside and sat on the bonnet of mama's car. I checked my phone for any new message's, I had one off Louisa, my best friend from my old school. I told her to tell me how she was doing at her new school and she said it was okay. I gave a quick reply before mama arrived at the car and we were going home. Dad was meeting with Santana and Brittany, two of his mates from when he was at school so I and mama were alone tonight. We always had so much fun when it's just the two of us. I'm gonna tell her that I like singing tonight. I don't want to leave it until dad says about it. I want to tell her myself.

 **A/N Review, favourite and follow if you enjoy :)) - Megan**


End file.
